Forgotten Words
by PandorMedusa
Summary: "Something has awaken within the mountain. It travels from the deepest of tunnels." He said with a frown of worry as he watched her reaction to the news he had just given her.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Let me know what you all have thought about this first chapter. If I should continue the story line or not. Please leave a review and thank you for reading, until the next update, I hope you enjoy this not own any characters that may come up through out the story._

 _Thank you._

Golden brown locks, a rich red highlighted the strands in the bar light. The crown of flowers adored her head was done in rich yellows and blues, the steams a healthy green that blended into her hair. Long bangs fell over her whiskey brown colored eyes in a swept of a soft touch as if feathers were being swept across her face. The long strands of curls were bond in a loose braid that fell between her shoulders and down to her lower back. The shorter strands, towards the front, framed her face in a soft line giving her a heart-shaped look to her. Her eyes followed the tall men dressed in grays, the forgotten white hair now an ash color, but eyes of the wise held an unmistakable blue that she could never forget in her long life.

One by one, her feet took her towards the tall figure who sat in low lightening, masking him in shadows that hid his face. Within moments she stood before him, his eyes on her, waiting for her to do something. A smile graced her parted lips with a hello towards the traveler as she gestured towards the opened chair before her. With a nod from the traveler, she sat down. The smile dropped from her face, her eyes narrowed as the traveler started to lean forward as if wanting to share a secret. With a share interest, she also leaned in and waited for the traveler to speak for the first time.

"Why are you in such a town? A town for thieves?" He questioned her in hope she would answer him. The whiskey brown eyes blinked, dropped to the battered table before glancing around the room as if sizing the area for listeners.

"If you must know," She sighed without taking her eyes off the other travelers in the room. When their eyes meet, brown to blue, she taunt him to move closer with her pointing finger. He leaned in so that her lips were against the shell of his ear.

"This quest that you are foolishly have part taking in, does not concern me." The simple answer shocked him, but not at the words spoken, but of the way she had said it. She leaned back, stood and took a step away from the table. A soft glow of white-blue on her wrist caught the light of the bar, bright and whole, but the marks written there long forgotten among the dwarven culture of now. She caught him looking and she quickly pulled her sleeve down.

"I will not try to save this world once again." She stated with a growl that sounded much like an untrained wolf. He blinked, averted his gaze before upsetting her even more.

"I will not, Gandalf." She stated before turning her back to the wizard. Gandalf stood and reached out for her, stopping her in mid-step. The patrons in the bar glanced over to them, but not a soul moved. She relaxed her shoulders, glanced over her right shoulder and gave the older men a glare that could froze any dark soul.

"Listen, please Zero." Gandalf whispered with sorrow rich in his voice, he did not want her leaving before speaking. At the mention of her name, Zero turned to face him, leveled him with a frown before gesturing for the old wizard to continue speaking.

"Something has awaken within the mountain. It travels from the deepest of tunnels." He said with a frown of worry as he watched her reaction to the news he had just given her. Zero blinked a blank look upon her face and turned away from the wizard.

"We fear it might be the Old."

She stopped in her steps, halfway across the bar, in middle of the red light, her eyes a deep reddish brown of shock, she turned to face him. She felt her face fall to a frown and worry, an unconscious movement drawled the old traveler's eyes towards the folded arms that pale tan hands grip. Under the sleeves a deep scar of a wound she had gain from long ago reached across her arms, over the bust of her chest, and across her left shoulder; however, stopping just before reaching the back of the other shoulder blade. Her shock easily found upon her face.

"If they have awaken, the darkness of a new age is upon us. The Old will not stop until the last living blood is dead and under their control, that be men, elf, or dwarf." Her words echoed around the room as the sounds of the room grew in volume. Even though her words were drowned in the raising volume, Gandalf still heard her.

"Will you come?" He asked her with hope. She looked at him, her shock gone, with a blank voice she answered him:

"No." She then turned and walked away. Gandalf only could watch her leave.

 **Somewhere Else**

Bilbo glanced around the small area of the market that is still being built from the long absent of dwarves. His brown eyes glanced down at the sheet of volume that held directions for rebuilding the small square. He called out orders that the dwarves followed with grunts of protest under their breaths, but never where the smaller being could hear their complaints.

Rocks rumbled as they broke and were moved from the area. Roads opened, stands (rotten and unusable) were thrown to the side, hope to reuse them high in the dwarves. Bilbo did not understand their hope to reuse the stands, or any of the old that was smashed or melted or tainted by Smaug; however, he did not speak up, but kept extra eyes on the remolding of the stone roads.

As more tunnels and roads were being cleaned, the more unease Bilbo became. The sudden need to run, that the hobbit had built from the beginning of accepting to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, appeared like smoke from a chimney. The need turned to worry as he kept scanning the market area. Tunnels dark and cleaned were opened in a new light in his mind, the feeling of being watched moved around with him as he moved to asset the dwarfs as much as he can.

The light weight of having Sting strapped his waist made him calm just the slightest, but did not change his mood too much. When he was standing next to one of the reopened tunnels, the smell that had greet him with was strong, so strong that his eyes started to water. Then a sound of feet scuffling across stone floors reached his ears. He tried to look deeper into the darkness, but the lightern he was using didn't reach out and help much. The shadows covering the stone walls and floors licked at their feet, but the scuffling was closer. Others could now hear the running of feet and stood ready, waiting for the fight that is sure to start any second.

Bilbo and another dwarf stood in front of the entrance of one of the tunnels. The sound of feet started to echo around them as if the other tunnels were being used as well. He placed a hand over the hilt of Sting, pose ready as he waited to reveal the sound maker. His ears picked up more than one footsteps; however, he did not know how many more there was. Other dwarves rounded up around them, weapons of things around them or what they brought with them, and waited.

Wasn't much longer before the sound of a snarl and a stench of death drifted into the hall and made everyone a little green. When one of the beings stepped out of the shadows, into the light, Bilbo stood in shock at the creature, for he recognized what it is. Before he could yell a retreat, the dwarves around him rally up and meet these creatures head on. The hobbit took a step back, watching for any of the creatures that decided to make a run towards him, to asset the trouble that they are sure to be in very soon. Within seconds of retreating to a safe corner, back to the stone, Bilbo called out:

"Do not let them bite you!"

The order lost among the sounds, Bilbo felt the worst, even when the first cry of pain was one of the dwarves being hacked into. His eyes narrowed, his skills awaken as he started to slay the creatures, trying to reach the fallen. Once there, he glanced over to them, dead, before sighing and once again calling out:

"Retreat!" The ordered echoed above the cries and every dwarf there glanced over to him before listening. They knew that they were beaten even before they were even engaged into the fight. Bilbo waited before the last dwarf left; however, before he could leave, a creature the size of him stepped out from the shadows and gazed at him, freezing Bilbo in his tracks.

It smiled towards him with blood and skin hanging off its chin. Eyes missing, nose barely there, but enough to smell the fear that encased the market area. Skin a pearl colored, hanged off bones and with each step it took, the more bone shown through the skin.

Bilbo took a startled step back. Half a step, before turning his back and running. The echoing of laughter was his answering to his action of cowardice. He was out of breath by the time he made it out of the market place. The worry enchanted on his face and didn't leave his face even when he burst into the King's Meeting Room.

"We have a problem." He whispered before fainting. The worry upon the king's face was the last thing he saw before darkness took over.

 **Somewhere Else**

Zero blinked when the tea cup she was using broke. The contents spilling over and dripping over the edge of the table she was sitting at. The book in her hand dropped as pain engulfed her hand and up her arm. A curse left her parted lips.

"Gandalf!" She called out before dropping to the floor. The gray wizard rushed into the room and before he question her, she fainted in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woken, shadows licked at the walls that surrounded her as the morning sun peaked through the curtain less window. Eyes slowly roamed the room, feeling the sadness that buried under the anger and hate for anything that was living. Her eyes landed on the only picture she had. It was of a dwarf with golden braided hair, dusk dark eyes lifted up in a glorious smile, tan skin from being above ground. The flowers and gold decorated his head fell into the long strands of hair, lush green stems were braided into the hair, giving a look of innocents. Memories of old woken up from behind closed eyes, fighting off the tears that soon to be falling if it wasn't for the door opening.

A man with gray robes, Gandalf, walked in with words upon his lips, but had stopped while his eyes landed on the still women who was mumbling under her breath. Words that he could not hear, words that slowly died in the silence that soon follow after the last word was spoken. Long brown strands of hair fell over a sweat filled forehead, eyes narrowed and far away gave away a fever; however he knew better to go straight for the obvious.

He made his way towards her, hearing the door close behind him and another set of footsteps behind him, before reaching her. His old boney hands reached out, shaking, before touching her with said hand. He held his breath as his hand meet her forehead. When skin made contact with her skin, a chilling went down his spine as eyes meet his in a dead stare.

"Is she okay?" A voice spoke up from behind him, full of worry. His body turned to face the other, a young male stood there with a white coat draped around his shoulders. The symbol for doctor tagged to his coat towards the collar. Sandy brown hair fell into blue eyes as he tried to see the women who laid in the bed.

Gandalf straighten to his full height and the air around him changed. The doctor froze as the wizard watched him with cold eyes. The question sounded messy, as if he didn't know what he was doing and both men knew what the other thought of the other. Then suddenly the women sat up with a gasp as a shuttered sob left her lips. Tears fell from her eyes as a sudden pain filled scream sounded in the room. It stopped as sudden as it started, an out breath women sat in the bed with her knees drew to her chest. The sheets pooled around her waist, full breast covered by her arms and legs; however, her eyes landed on the two men before her, standing above her.

"What happened?" She questioned softly, her throat raw from the scream. Silence fell into the room as her eyes roamed over both men. Both men had bags under their eyes as if they had not slept much recently. Grey robes tattered and had an odd smell coming from them; however, the younger one was more put together.

"What happened?" She growled when no one answered her. The younger male jumped at the sudden aggressive manner she portrayed herself in. However, the older male sighed as he took the seat next to the bed. Their eyes meet, forgetting the doctor was in the room, and Gandalf spoke to her softly.

"You fainted, Zero." He watched her as she tilted her head to the side as if not believing him. The whiskey brown eyes darken as the sudden thought flashed through her head. She could not have fainted without a sudden explosive of pain, but slowly a set of memories from the day she supposedly fainted came to mind.

"The mountain was attack." She stated her voice unmovable as her eyes meet the old man's. She watched as the old man slowly nod his head as if agreeing with her. She sighed as she finally unwind her legs, pulling the sheet over her naked body, she stood up from the bed. Her front covered; however, her back was left exposed to the two men. Their eyes fell upon the jiggered scar that was in the middle of her shoulder blade. Black ink with small ruins of lost friends and comrades were tattooed into her spin, the older male followed the line of ink, coming to one name that he knew. A name so old that it has faded to a gray ash color, the only name that were older than him, a name lost upon burned books.

She turned to face them, their eyes slowly made their way upwards to meet hers. The younger one blushed heavily before rushing out of the room; however, the older male stood with his eyes still on the women.

"We leave then?" He questioned her with unmask worry for the young lady and for the friends he might have lost in the mountain. The nod she gave him was his answer, he stood from his seat and walked away from the women.

"Gandalf," She started, waiting for the other to stop for a moment. Noticing that the other was waiting for spoke, "They are safe, scared, but safe."

"Thank you, my friend." He answered before walking out.

She watched him leave and once the door closed behind him, she sighed.

"I hope they are safe, my friend." Her words echoed in the room, silence meet her words. Turning to the only other object in the room, she walked over to it. The wooden handles were of old black iron that she had forged with her own hands were cold to touch. The coldness did not bother her as she opened the large French like doors. Hanging were clothes that were old, from a time before this world was called something else.

She pulled a long green dress out, sleeves reaching past her fingers, she dropped the sheet from around her. She placed it on the bed as she sat it. A night stand with some wraps on it was placed there long ago when someone else once lived with her. She picked the wrap up from the night stand with daft fingers, with skill hands, she wrapped it around her bust, holding them in place. Once down, she pulled out a wooden box that was placed below the wooden night stand. She picked out a piece of undergarments and slipped them on. She stood from the bed and pulled the green dress from the hanger before that too was placed on her body. It fell just before her knees and when she walked over to the wooden closet, you could see up her thighs due to the two slits in the sides of the dress.

She pulled out a simple brown, form fitting, pants and a pair of drawstrings. She slipped the pants on before sitting down on the bed again. The drawstrings were wide, but thin and could only be wrapped around her wrist a couple of times. She stood for the last time from the bed, Zero made her way to the wooden closet. She pulled out an old leather bag from one of shelves. With the bag in one hand, she started to pull clothes from the closet with quickness as if something had lighten a fire below her feet. She finally took the last article of clothing before looking over to the only picture in the room.

Walking over to the stand slowly. Her hands shook as she lifted it up from the stand, tears filled her eyes, darken them with emotions of sorrow. She placed the top of the frame to her lips and with the other hand, she dropped the bag onto the bed. She picked up an old silk clothe from her hidden box from under the night stand. She wrapped it up with a soft smile as she spoke,

"I'll be sure to make it back."

She placed it inside the bag with carefulness before placing a few undergarments into the bag as well. Once done, she made her way out of the room, a slow roaring fire warmed the living area and this was where she found both men. She watched as they both turned to face her.

"Ah, you are ready to leave then?" Gandalf questioned as he noticed the bag strapped her back. A slow nod was his answer as she walked towards them. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned down to a seat. Next to the seat was a pair of brown boots that reached to her knees.

"What? She can't leave!" The doctor protested with a shrill cry of worry in his voice. Two sets of eyes meet his, the oldest of the pair narrowed while the other looked on in confusion. He watched as the laces of the boots were tied and tucked before he was meet with a cold pair of whiskey colored eyes.

"What do you mean I cannot go?" She questioned, her voice below freezing. The doctor froze in mid thought as Zero inched towards him. A smelt a rise of smoke from the fire, sweat formed on his forehead, he licked his lips in worry for himself.

"You fainted and we don't know why." He answered before she reached him. Zero thought for a moment before reaching up to the doctor's collar, her thin fingers scrunched the smooth pressed flaps of the jacket. She pulled him closer to her to whisper her answer,

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, Doc." She pushed him away from her body and the clench of fist that she hide from the doctor as a sudden shot of pain shot through her body. An unexplained condition that she had since she had took the ritual years before this new world was born.

"We will be leaving now." She stated walking past the doctor without any more words towards the male. The wizard followed her out of the door before standing behind her, waiting for her to move once again.

"What's the matter?" Gandalf asked as he laid a hand upon the shorter women. She looked over her shoulder, placed her hand upon his and smiled softly.

"I haven't left this cottage since he died in my arms. I wonder if the world had changed." She answered with childlike wonder as she fulling turned to faced him.

"Only one way to know, my friend."


End file.
